Perverted Books
by Moonlight Wynn
Summary: Kakashi would do anything to distract Iruka from reading KakaIru


Title: Perverted Books

Rated: K+

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

Summary: Kakashi would do anything to distract Iruka from reading Makeout paradise (KakaIru)

Disclaimer: Me no own

A/N: For my friend!

KXI

It had mildly been a normal day for Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing over who was better. Sakura was cheering Sasuke on, well…up until Sasuke pinned Naruto down and kissed him showing him that HE was seme and the other was uke. He needed to council Sakura for the rest of the day.

So he had only one more thing to do, and that was to get home and eat. He was very, very hungry. Although, with a groan, he realized that he had no more food. He turned around and headed back downtown to buy some groceries.

As he turned the corner in the residential part of the village he spotted someone. This certain someone was reading a certain book. A book he knew well as Icha Icha Paradise.

This person's face was almost hidden by the book, and he could only see that this person had fluffy ponytail. He knew exactly who it was. This making Kakashi panic.

'If reads that book then he'll think I'm a pervert for reading it and he'll never want to go out with me!' Kakashi thought in panic.

He immediately did what came to mind, "IRUKA!!!!"

Iruka's head snapped up and he looked behind him to see who had called him. He saw the familiar silver haired jounin running up to him. Iruka quirked an eyebrow, "What's the matter Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi had reached Iruka and waved his hand, "Yo!"

Both Iruka's eyebrows went up in confusion, "Was there something that you needed?"

"Just wanted to say hi to you!" Kakashi smiled nervously. His hand had gotten to the back of his head and started to scratch.

Iruka's mouth turned into a annoyed pout, "Oh really? You never seem to want to get my attention before! What's the sudden change?"

"Well…uh…you see," Kakashi laughed nervously. It was true he never got Iruka's attention, but not because he didn't' want to. He was merely too shy about it, and when it cam to human relations he was frightened to death. When it came to being a ninja, well that is a different story.

"Yes, go on." Iruka snickered. He heard all types of rumors about Kakashi being a cold-hearted killer, or a smooth ladies man. Never had he expected this. He would have never expected a babbling Kakashi.

Kakashi's gaze turned dark at hearing the slight snicker, "Are you making fun of me, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka didn't seem fazed by the dark look, "Yes, I am. What about it?"

Kakashi was remotely shocked, if he could ever be shocked, "The reasonable ninja would have backed off by now." He explained.

" Why would the reasonable ninja fear you of all people, you are loyal to this village and I doubt you would ever hurt anyone that resides in this village." Iruka explained to him.

Kakashi smiled. Finally, someone who understood.

…

Then Kakashi found that this argument was a very good distraction.

"You never know…" Kakashi said slyly walking past Iruka with a shrug, "We jounin have been know to SNAP from time to time." He turned around half-expecting a frightened gaze.

Iruka almost laughed, "I agree you're insane but you would never hurt me!" Iruka then smiled kindly at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled back, but he still kept his menacing gaze. "What makes you so sure?"

Iruka put a hand on his hip, "Well first of all what would you gain from hurting a school teacher, and second you're not the monster everyone thinks you are! You're a jounin, but to me you're still human."

Kakashi almost leaned back away from Iruka, but he knew better then to do so. Then what really surprised him was that Iruka walked away from him, putting his nose in the book again. "This argument is over!"

Kakashi gulped and ran up to him. He got in front of the school teacher and pressed his fingers down onto the top of the book and pushed it down away from his face, and leaned in a bit "Well then…how's about we talk instead of argue! You know get to know each other!"

Kakashi wasn't very good at hiding his nerves.

Iruka leaned away from the Kakashi feeling a bit uncomfortable and quirked his eyebrow again, "Why do you want to talk to me of all people?"

Kakashi took his hand off the book that was lowered and leaned back, "Well I'm human and all humans need a friend right? I just thought since we used to teach the same students we could become friends! What about it?" Kakashi smiled.

'_Nice one Kakashi! Smooth! You are the man!' _Kakashi self-praised himself despite having a very low self-esteem at times. It was actually one of the very few times that he actually felt proud of himself. He'd have to thank Iruka for the opportunity later.

"You seriously want to be my friend? Even though every time we meet we end up arguing?" Iruka said confused.

"We don't ALWAYS get into arguments! In fact we're starting to get a long better then before the exams." Kakashi said warmly.

"Well…are you sure you want ME as a friend?" Iruka asked blushing.

Kakashi nearly melted when he saw such a cute blush, but quickly regained his composure, "Of course!"

Iruka smiled warmly, "I would love to be your friend Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh! Iruka don't be so formal we're friends! Just call me Kakashi!" he explained to him happily, and with a slight chuckle as well.

"Alright, Kakashi!" Iruka smiled happily at the other…before he pulled the damned book up and started reading again. Kakashi panicked and tried to distract him with a wave of his arms. Iruka looked up confused as ever, "Are you alright?"

Kakashi stopped his arms in mid-wave and one was swiftly put behind his neck, "Yeah just wanted to know if we could, you know, hang out!"

Iruka's eyes shifted upwards then looked disappointed at Kakashi, "Oh…sorry I have paper grading and work to do!"

"I-I could help!" Kakashi said in a hurry. "Really! I want us to spend time together!" He nodded a few times to emphasize his point.

"I don't know it would be quite boring…"Iruka said smiling, "I appreciate you trying to help though."

"No, NO! It wouldn't be boring with you there!" Kakashi said chuckling.

"Still I wouldn't want to trouble you," Iruka sighed.

"Not at all! It would be no trouble at all!" Kakashi waved his hand up and down and smiled.

Iruka sighed once again, but kept his smile. He put his free hand on his hip and looked at him sternly, "Is there some particular reason why you want to so desperate be with me at this point in time?" Iruka smirked.

'_Oh no! He's on to me!' _Kakashi thought in a panic.

"Because it seems like you're trying to distract me."

'_Shit! THINK!'_

"What could you possibly want to do with me?"

'_Damn it I have no choice!' _

"Kaka-" Iruka was instantly cut off by a pair of warm lips upon his own.

In Kakashi's desperation he knew that Iruka would not get distracted for more then a few moments before reading the damn book. In order to distract him long enough for him to grab the book and hide it from him, without him noticing, he would have to do something so shocking it would leave him in a daze for several minutes.

He didn't want to use any jutsu that could possibly harm him, or could be countered. Then Iruka would really know what was going on.

So the only thing he could think up in that short amount of time was to pull down his mask and kiss him. Kakashi didn't exactly mind this, really.

Once Kakashi reluctantly pulled away after gaining no response knowing he had stunned the young school teacher. Kakashi made a grab for the book that was held loosely gripped at his side. But a small giggle escaped Iruka, and Kakashi quickly pulled his hand away.

Iruka had a dreamy look in his eyes, "Ka-Kakashi! I didn't know THAT's why you wanted to spend time with me." Iruka sighed and looked shyly away from Kakashi.

Kakashi thanked every god he knew of, including Tom Cruise, for this one perfect moment.

"Y-you should have said something earlier," Iruka sighed as he gazed back at Kakashi with half lidded eyes. "I-I would …I would love to spend more time with you." Iruka said before he covered his quivering lips with his finger tips.

Kakashi was breathing hard now, everything he had ever fantasized was coming true. "Y-You mean it?" Kakashi gulped not believing this was true.

Iruka shyly nodded.

Kakashi smiled and chuckled, "Then It's settled! How about we do something later tonight?" Kakashi once against scratched his neck.

" I would love too!"

Later that night at the Ramen stand

"By the way Kakashi," Iruka said with a mouth full of noodles, "I already read Icha Icha Paradise two times before."

Anime style fall.

KXI KXI KXI

A/N: This is for a my friend who's birthday had come and gone but she still gets a present from me! Happy Birthday Iruka-Chan!


End file.
